Akira Fudo (Crybaby)
Akira Fudo is the main protagonist of Devilman Crybaby anime series. Originally a regular human, he gained the power of the demon Amon after being inducted into a Sabbath ritual organized by his friend Ryo Asuka. Appearance Akira was originally a weak young man with an average build for a teenager. He was rather scrawny and had kept brown hair that had a small tuft near the back. After his transformation into Devilman, he gained a lean yet sturdy figure with dark circles around his eyes and messy hair. He also grew noticeably taller. Compared to his other counterparts, he has a notable cleft chin. As Devilman, his skin becomes a bluish gray, fur covers his legs with clawed feet and fingers, his head is covered in hair that sprouts small wings off the sides and antenna near the top and form a widow's peak with a red forehead, his back also sprouts black wings with a red interior. He also has a monkey-like tail Personality Akira is a very sensitive and caring person. As a child, he would help anyone to the best of his ability including Ryo after he had lost his memories as well as a critically injured cat. Most people knew him as a ''crybaby ''who would cry on anyone's behalf, especially if those people bottled up their emotions. Akira's caring attitude however leads him to do questionable things like following Miki in secret for her well being and blindly following the morally questionable Ryo Asuka. Most people had wondered why Akira had joined and stayed on the track team in spite of being its slowest member. Akira's reasons seem to be tied to catching up with his parents, as shown when he thinks of reaching out to people, as well as keeping a pair of running shoes his mother gave him for their intended meeting. Akira becomes more cocky after his initial transformation, openly challenging thugs to a fight, and entering a track race with no worries. He tended to act more strongly to his instincts, including intense sexual desires for attractive women and he even watched a porn video in his school's projector room. His caring side however remained as he uses his power to help defend the human race from demons. Akira developed a hatred for the demons after seeing their killing sprees. This was furthered accented when his parents were killed by Jinmen. Yet after his encounter with Sirene and Kaim, Akira saw love in the otherwise bloodthirsty creatures. Relationships Miki Makimura Akira lived with the Makimuras for a long time, and cared for Miki Makimura like family. Romantic attraction between the two is hinted at during brief moments, and it is clear that they love eachother, though their relationship is never taken further than playful and familial. They each displayed genuine care and affection towards one another. He was protective of her against people such as Koji Nagasaki and Ryo because they might have harmed or taken advantage of her. After Ryo exposed Akira's true nature as a devilman on television, Miki was the first person to trust him and was pivotal in helping Akira gather his devilman army, even though she knew openly supporting him would turn much of the public against her. It was highly apparent that Miki was Akira's main hope for humanity, and upon seeing that she had been killed, he was so upset that a powerful burst of heat escaped his body and destroyed the angry mob that had killed her. Even after her death, Akira kept Miki's severed head close to him up until his battle with Satan. Ryo Asuka Akira also highly valued his relationship with Ryo Asuka, seeing him as one of his closest friends. At times, Akira would even tease and even push Ryo into doing activities for fun. Despite this, he and Ryo often get into major disagreements including how Ryo is willing to harm and kill anyone to further his plans and protect Akira's identity. Even then, Akira trusted Ryo to end his life if he ever became anything like a demon. When Ryo ultimately betrayed Akira by revealing all of the footage he took of him as Devilman and starting the chaos around the world, Akira took it hard. This was even more apparent when Ryo revealed that he had orchestrated for Akira to be possessed by Amon so that Akira would actually be strong enough to survive the coming apocalypse and that Ryo was actually the fallen angel Satan. Out of spite, in their final encounter, Akira willingly took a lethal blow from Satan killing him. Abilities Before his transformation, Akira was not very physically impressive, being the slowest member of the track club. After becoming Devilman, his body was enhanced to superhuman levels. In his human state, he was able to run at very high speeds, faster than professional athletes. His strength grew to being able to force locked doors open and defeat five thugs with only one arm. As Devilman his strength, speed, and reflexes allow him to tear through enemies before they even have the chance to react. His jaw strength alone is able to tear flesh off of bodies. His claws allow him to slice through enemies with ease. The wings on his head could also improve his hearing, allowing him to sense incoming projectiles based on sounds and air pressure. The wings on his back could slow Devilman's fall, allow a high leap into the air, as well as glide and fly long distances. Devilman also manifests different abilities depending on situations including elastic limbs, night vision, and increasing his body temperature to the point of making Ghelmer evaporate or even use it outwardly to cause an explosion. History Akira was born to doctors Reijiro and Kaori Fudo. While he still lived with them, Akira had a decent childhood. When they had to leave for work, Akira was left in the care of Kaori's friends the Makimura family. Akira often acted as a member of the family especially towards Taro. At some point Akira had met the young Ryo Asuka and became friends with him in spite of Ryo's coldness towards life. Akira eventually enrolled in Kamigaku joining the track team in spite of being its slowest member. Trivia * When Kaim had Akira on a monitor, data displayed his birthdate to be September 8, 1994. ** It also stated that Akira was 16. ** This means that the series took place somewhere in 2010 and onward, though this contradicts itself as we see Donald Trump in the Presidential seat, who wasn't elected till 2016. At the least amount of time his birthday would have to be September 8 2000 in order for him to be 16 in the series and have Donald Trump be president without a plot hole being created. Gallery DM Akira.png DM Akira 2.png DM Demon Akira.png DM Track.png DM Half Transformed.png DM Half Transformed 2.png DM Half Transformed 3.png DM Ref 3.png DM Ref 1.png DM Ref 2.png DM Back.png DM Side profile.png DM Side.png Child 1.png Child 2.png Category:Crybaby Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilmen Category:Devilman Crybaby Category:Deceased